1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus configured to generate image data with a blurring effect exerted on a background area of captured image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to execute blurring processing by image processing so that a similar level of a blur amount to that of a single-lens reflex camera having a large image sensor can be obtained with a digital camera having a relatively small image sensor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-129627 discusses a method in which whether execution of blurring processing is necessary is determined based on a depth difference between a main object and a background. In this method, when execution of blurring processing is determined to be unnecessary because there is no distance difference between the main object and the background, no blurring processing is executed.
However, an image may appear unnatural if blurring processing is not executed effectively according to a shooting scene.